Eddsworld x Reader ONESHOTS
by EddsworldTrash
Summary: I take requests
1. Tom x Reader

**Tom x Reader**

\--

-Your POV-

I am so done! I cannot BELIEVE this guy!

"Y/N (Your name), please!" My now ex boyfriend cried as he grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie.

"No! You've hurt me before, and you've hurt me now! It's over." I said as I walked out. His new ex girlfriend just stood there, shocked and angry. She began screaming at him. " **YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE!! SCREW YOU!** " She cried as she ran after me. Me and her made up and began talking. She's actually really nice.

-Two months later-

Me and her are best friends now. I can't believe its been 2 months since we dumped his sorry ass! We have become really close! Also, today is moving day. We're moving to a little neighborhood near London.

Ashley (my new bff), helped me with the last box as it was heavy. Why am I so weak today?

-5 hours later-

 _We are singing in the car,_ I thought while singing in the car, _Why are we singing in the car?!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when the car stopped.

"We're here~" Ashley sang. I looked to see our house. It was pretty decent; white walls with a black roof.

 _Wow, totally not boring,_ I thought.

" Y/N, go and make yourself welcome to the neighbors while I take some of the boxes in!" Ashley yells. I nod and go to the first house I see. It was a green house with a black roof. I knock on the door. The door opens and who do I see? Eduardo, my best friend from highschool.

"Eduardo?" I said, smiling.

"Y/N?!" He says, hugging me."Did you just move in?"

"Yeah..." I got interrupted by shouting coming from the house with the red roof. I tell Eduardo that I have to meet the other neighbors and waved him off.

I arrive at the house with the red roof and knock on the door. The door opens to a guy in a green hoodie.

"Um, hi, my name is Y/N and I just moved in..." I said all shy.

"Oh, hello! My name is Edd-" Edd got interrupted by a ginger guy in a purple hoodie and...green overcoat?

"Ooh, is this our new neighbor?!" He screams. Edd tells him that I just moved in and that my name is Y/N.

"Well, Y/N, my name is Matt! It's almost as nice to meet you as it's nice to meet my face." Matt says, holding up a mirror and kissing it.

"Don't be disgusted," Said a guy with a blue hoodie and...No eyes? He was kinda cute though. "He's too full of himself." I laughed at this. He did smile and blush a bit...I think...


	2. Vampire Matt x Reader (REQUEST)

**Tom x Reader**

-Your POV-

I am so done! I cannot BELIEVE this guy!

"Y/N (Your name), please!" My now ex boyfriend cried as he grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie.

"No! You've hurt me before, and you've hurt me now! It's over." I said as I walked out. His new ex girlfriend just stood there, shocked and angry. She began screaming at him. " **YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE! SCREW YOU!** " She cried as she ran after me. Me and her made up and began talking. She's actually really nice.

-Two months later-

Me and her are best friends now. I can't believe its been 2 months since we dumped his sorry ass! We have become really close! Also, today is moving day. We're moving to a little neighborhood near London.

Ashley (my new bff), helped me with the last box as it was heavy. Why am I so weak today?

-5 hours later-

 _We are singing in the car,_ I thought while singing in the car, _Why are we singing in the car?!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when the car stopped.

"We're here~" Ashley sang. I looked to see our house. It was pretty decent; white walls with a black roof.

 _Wow, totally not boring,_ I thought.

" Y/N, go and make yourself welcome to the neighbours while I take some of the boxes in!" Ashley yells. I nod and go to the first house I see. It was a green house with a black roof. I knock on the door. The door opens and who do I see? Eduardo, my best friend from high school.

"Eduardo?" I said, smiling.

"Y/N?!" He says, hugging me."Did you just move in?"

"Yeah..." I got interrupted by shouting coming from the house with the red roof. I tell Eduardo that I have to meet the other neighbors and waved him off.

I arrive at the house with the red roof and knock on the door. The door opens to a guy in a green hoodie.

"Um, hi, my name is Y/N and I just moved in..." I said all shy.

"Oh, hello! My name is Edd-" Edd got interrupted by a ginger guy in a purple hoodie and...green overcoat?

"Ooh, is this our new neighbour?!" He screams. Edd tells him that I just moved in and that my name is Y/N.

"Well, Y/N, my name is Matt! It's almost as nice to meet you as it's nice to meet my face." Matt says, holding up a mirror and kissing it.

"Don't be disgusted," Said a guy with a blue hoodie and...No eyes? He was kinda cute though. "He's too full of himself." I laughed at this. He did smile and blush a bit...I think...

"Hey!" Matt says, glaring at the blue hooded guy.

"Anyway, I'm Tom." Tom said with a smile.

"I'm Y/N" I replied. I then heard a voice come from my new house. It was Ashley.

"Y/N, HELP!" She yelled.

"Shit. ASHLEY!" I screamed as I ran towards our now broken front door. I looked behind me to see the three boys I met earlier come towards me to help me find Ashley.

"ASHLEY?! ASH?!" I yell. I saw what looks like blood on the floor leading up to the stairs. Like an idiot, I follow it upstairs to see...

"Oh...My..Fucking...God...Ash..?" I said. Ashley...Was...SPRAYING KETCHUP ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR!

"ASHLEY FOR FUCK SAKE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Why the fuck did you break the door AND STOP SPRAYING KETCHUP!" I yell. Ashley starts laughing hysterically.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE BAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. Ugh, I hate this girl sometimes...

-Time Skip: 12th December-

I scream. Why? 12 days until my birthday, that's why. ( **Hope you don't mind your birthday being the same as mine; Christmas Eve.** )

"OH MY GOD WHAT?!" Ashley says, bursting into my room. "Is it about your birthday?" She sighed. I hear something tap at my window. I open the curtains and look to see Tom. I open the window.

"Tom, why didn't you use the door?" I ask. Yes, it has been MONTHS since me and him met. And, I have feelings for him... **ANYWAY CARRYING ON!**

He just stared at me for a good minute, but eventually spoke.

"Ash, can you please leave the room?" He asks Ashley. She nods and walks off. I turn to him, giving him a confused look.

"Tom...What's going on?.." I ask, kind of worried. He looks me in the eyes and leans in closer.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Y/N..." He says in a low, whispering tone.

"Y-Ye-" I was cut off by Tom kissing me. I turned as red as my advent calendar (mmmm Maltesers..). He pulled away after a good 30 seconds of kissing.

"I love you, Y/N." He said with a smile.

"I love you to, Tom." I smiled at him and pecked his lips and hugged him.

 **THE END.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for reading! I didn't have any ideas...so yeah...bye? xD**


End file.
